


A/B/O Dynamics Custom Rules

by Kangarepi



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Werewolf: The Apocalypse
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarepi/pseuds/Kangarepi
Summary: New and Updated Rules for stories using A/B/O Dynamics
Kudos: 3





	A/B/O Dynamics Custom Rules

Personal Note: In my fic, males and females get both of the reproductive organs upon presentation but size is determined by their presentation.  
Presentation – At birth, all humans present a primary gender- male or female. From the ages of 14-19, depending on the particular fic, females and males present as their secondary gender- Alpha, Beta or Omega. Presentation is typically accompanied by a heat or rut, and after secondary presentation humans will now give off a certain scent depending on whether they are Alpha, Beta or Omega.  
Alpha – The dominant presentation, Alpha presentations are typically preferred in A/B/O society. Alphas usually hold high paying jobs or occupy powerful government positions. Upon puberty/presentation, Alphas develop knots on their genitalia.  
Personal Note: In my fic, males and females can both present as Alphas equally and successfully get their Omega mates pregnant.  
Beta – Betas are the neutral presentation. In most fics, their senses of smell are less than that of Alphas and Omegas, and they typically do not give off strong pheromones like Alphas or Omegas do. Generally speaking, they are just regular humans. Female Beta’s can be able to get pregnant by their Alpha/Beta mates. Male Beta’s can get pregnant.  
Personal Note: In my fics, both males and female Beta’s can get pregnant, and can be impregnated by either an Alpha or a Beta. Beta males can also impregnate Omegas.  
Omega – The submissive presentation. Omegas produce slick when they are in heat and when they are aroused. Omegas have slick-glands, or auto-lubricant glands, that when stimulated produce a moist substance that resembles real life lube and makes penetration easier. Omegas can also become pregnant, typically carry more than one child per pregnancy. Omegas are typically smaller than Alphas and Betas. Female Omegas have the same appearance as a regular human woman, while male Omegas typically have a smaller penis, no balls with a vagina. Typically, male Omegas are castrated upon presentation .  
Personal Note: In my fic, Omegas are just as common as Alphas and Betas. Omegas are typically treated with stereotypical expectations and occupy jobs as caretakers, such as teaching and nursing.  
In some tropes, male Omegas are extremely rare and therefore male pregnancies are considered more difficult. However, Omegas are naturally inclined to birthing children and there is no problem at all.  
Heat/Rut – Fertile Omegas, Betas and Alphas experience heats and ruts from the age of presentation until they reach the age of 45 where they can no longer have children. Omegas and Betas suffer from heats while Alphas typically suffer from ruts. Like female menstruation, Omega/Betas heats can last from 3-7 days, while Alpha Ruts are usually shorter lasting from 1-4 days. Most can usually get themselves through their heats/ruts through masturbation and by using toys. Heats and Ruts occur regularly for healthy Omegas,Betas and Alphas, and can occur at regular intervals between 1 months or a year. The most common ‘heat schedules’ you will see are monthly, tri-monthly and yearly.  
Personal Note: In my fic, heats and ruts occur monthly and typically last about five days for the Omega or Alpha; AND Betas doesn’t have heats/ruts.  
Knotting – Knotting in A/B/O, conceptually, is the same way that it is for dogs and wolves. During penetrative sex, an Alpha’s knot inflates the closer they get to orgasm. The knot locks them inside of their sex partner while they cum, theoretically to increase the chance of pregnancy. Knots typically last anywhere from 15 minutes to several hours. Orgasm can be achieved without knotting one’s partner, and knots do not typically form when Alphas are masturbating. When a knot is not inflated, it remains as a ring of soft tissue around the base of an Alpha’s penis.  
Personal Note: In my fics, knots typically last for at least an hour. During heats and ruts the body adapts and the knot lasts for shorter periods of time.  
Mating/Marking – When Alpha, Beta or Omega couples want to be with each other for life, they form a mating bond together. This is usually done during fornication/knotting, where the Alpha will bite the Omega’s or Beta’s neck and leave a mark on their skin. This mark does not necessarily have to be on the neck, though- it can be anywhere on their body. Likewise, in some fics Omegas mark their Alpha’s necks/bodies with a biting claim as well.  
Scent marking is practiced by mated Alphas, Betas and Omegas to reassure themselves in times of distress and/or to mark their ‘territory’ and is mainly done when they are dating. Omegas and Alphas typically scent each other or scent mark each other by wearing one another’s clothes, clinging to each other, or sniffing one another’s scent glands.  
Personal Note: In my fic, only Alphas can leave mating bites on their partner’s skin,  
Suppressants – Like human birth control, suppressants prevent pregnancy. Suppressants, especially Omega suppressants, come with bad side effects like intense nausea and in some instances infertility. Suppressants for Alphas and Omegas are meant to stop heats/ruts, though in some fics suppressants do not stop Omega heats, just make them more bearable. Prolonged use of suppressants can have horrible consequences for both Alphas and Omegas.  
Personal Note: In my fic, Omegas and Alphas take suppressants to prevent heats and ruts and prevent pregnancy. The only thing that can stop suppressants from working is an encounter with one’s soulmate, where the two parties engage in unprotected sex. Prolonged use of suppressants in Omegas can lead to infertility, pregnancy complications and/or birth defects in the future.  
Soul Mates – Soul mates can come in the form of Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, or Omega/Omega pairings Soul mates are the embodiment of two or more people purely loving each other. The pairing doesn’t really matter because each child presents in random or is at least based on their persona.  
Personal Note: In my fic, you can have multiple Soul Mates by most just have one at a time.  
Other Personal Notes  
Alphas are treated more harshly in the eyes of the law because they are the main reproducers and are the more favorable rank. All Alphas have to be a part of the military in some way, shape or form. If not they are sent to prison for Life until they want to join.They have a law that protects, but only if they are clean in the system.  
Beta don’t have any special expectations for them, just to fill in the gaps. They have a policy that protects them from harassment from Alphas.  
Omega have the expectation that they are to have an Alpha or Beta mate. There are multiple laws and acts that just protect the Omega but only if they are the victam in ALL of the cases.  
Job,Schools,Business(Private or Public) CANNOT DISCRIMINATE OR REFUSE someone because of their presentation, that's a FELONY across the boards.  
SAME SEX marrieges are approved aslong as they can reproduce  
Pack – Are main the people you live with growing up so your parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, and sometimes dispersers from other packs. When most teens present they may create a smaller pack outside of their family pack. Typically most are kicked from their pack at 20. A common pack has 2 alphas (male & Female), 3 Betas and a handful of Omegas.  
Challenges – A person lower down in the pecking order may challenge an alpha for pack leadership. If the alpha wolf loses this challenge, it will likely go off on its own, find another mate, and start a new pack. But if the challenger loses they could be killed and the alpha would go to prison but will lose their pack and standing. Challenges are a legal duel that can happen anywhere but for the challenge to happen they need an officer and doctor present, a lawyer to write up and legalize the duel and an audience of at least 30 other people. If these requirements aren’t met all parties envole will be wanted for trial with reward. Challenges are one of the many symbols of their history that has held strong throughout the years and has to be down with the utmost respect and honor


End file.
